


Play the stars

by Luaember



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Piano, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 4





	Play the stars

Kaede placed her hands on the keys finishing the final notes of the newest piece she took interest to. She switched to a new song, cracking her knuckles before starting again. Standing in the doorway listening to her play was Kaito Momonta. He slowly made his way to the piano. 

Looking up Kaede drew from her lips, “Ah, Kaito. I haven’t seen you all day, did you like my playing?” 

He slid on to the bench next to her, replying “Of course. The Luminary of the Star loves all of Kaedes music.” She giggled. 

“Thank you Luminary of the Stars! Would you like to try?” 

“I- sure Kaede.” He placed his hands lightly on the black and whites keys guessing. Feeling smaller ones lightly placed over his, Kaito looked to his right. 

“Here, try this. Place your hands over mine, we’ll do something easy.” Following what she suggested they began to play a piece. Leaning a little into him, Kaede finished guiding his hands. 

“That was great Kaede. Very luminary.” Smiling, she closed the piano. “So Kaede, I was wondering would you like to join me to go stargazing.” 

“Sure, I’d love that. Just let me change because I would like my legs to not freeze.” Quickly walking out of the room and getting to her dorm. Keeping her sweater on she grabbed some magenta jeggings. Meeting Kaito outside they walked to a hill. 

“What’s your favorite constellation?” She asked, sitting down on the grass. 

“I don’t really have a favorite. They’re all interesting.” He laid down looking up at the sky. “Anyways what’s your sign. Let’s see if we can find yours.”

“I don’t know what sign I am, but my birthday is March 26th.” 

“An aries. If we look you should be- there it is right there.” 

“How'd you find it so easily?” She asked rolling over to look at him. 

“It’s possible for the luminary of the stars. The Big Dipper and Little Dipper are over there.” He pointed. That’s how the rest of the time they spent stargazing for went. Kaito putting out constellations, the two laughing and holding a conversation. When the clock struck one o’clock in the morning they decided to leave. The walk back was a little cold. 

“Sure wish I brought my jacket.” 

“You can have mine. As long as you give it back.” He slid it off his arm placing it on her shoulders. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him locking her pinkie finger into his hand. They finally reached the dorms again and she gave back the jacket. Standing on her toes she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Tonight was fun Kaito. I would enjoy doing it again with the luminary of the stars.” Closing her door Kaede giggled falling asleep happily.


End file.
